


Midnight Whispers

by redundants



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Kiss, Gay Michael Mell, I suck at writing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Squip, bi jeremy heere, first fanfic, michael is still a stoner, mutual pining lmao, slight references to drugs, there are a few background relationships but im not going to mention them, these boys are why I live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redundants/pseuds/redundants
Summary: After getting stoned and losing the keys to his house, Michael has to stay over at Jeremy's house. But unfortunately, Michael sleeptalks, and Jeremy hears some things he's not supposed to hear.





	Midnight Whispers

It was surprisingly quiet outside as Michael walked back to his house, hands in his hoodie pockets as he made his way to the door. Or at least quiet in the outside world; Michael's headphones were blaring music in his ears. Thankfully, it was a Friday, and he had the whole weekend to get stoned and play video games with Jeremy. Weekends were the best thing ever, especially when your best friend was there. There hadn't been a weekend in months where Jeremy wasn't with Michael, and that was one of the reasons why he loved weekends.

Since the 'incident', the two of them had been practically attached by the hip. And it was for good reason, as well. Jeremy felt unbearably guilty for leaving Michael alone for weeks, and Michael... he said he felt guilty, but he really didn't. He just wanted to spend his weekends with Jeremy. It shouldn't have been too much to ask, but Michael had a serious problem that he most certainly couldn't tell Jeremy.

He might have the tiniest crush on Jeremy. This wasn't a new thing; he had been crushing on Jeremy for years now, but it was getting worse. He had generally learned how to keep his emotions and blushes under control, and he seemed like a pretty convincing best friend. Besides, Michael doubted that Jeremy was anything but straight. Christine was out of the way, but things still weren't in Michael's favor.

Pushing these thoughts out of his head, Michael made his way up to the door. He walked up to the door and grabbed the doorknob, shaking it and trying to pull it open. The door refused to open. Sighing, the boy placed his backpack on the ground, grabbed the handle, and tried to kick it open. This only resulted in him falling on his back with a groan of pain. He stood up, shook the dirt off his red hoodie, and stared at the door.

If looks could kill, that door would be a pile of ashes by now. But they couldn't, and Michael was locked out of his house. He picked up his backpack by one of the straps with a hand and dragged it around the small lawn in front of his house, looking around for the silver keys. You would think they would glimmer and be obvious over the grass, which was yellowing from not being tended to, but it was just like finding a needle in a haystack.

With another sigh, Michael slung his backpack over his back by one strap and walked back onto the sidewalk. He began to walk to Jeremy's house, which wasn't that far away. He had been there several times before, and this was one of the many times he was thankful that he had. He continued the short trek to Jeremy's house, eventually arriving at his driveway. 

They usually walked home together, but this was an exception. He had a theater rehearsal after school, but Micheal knew his schedule. He would be surprised if he wasn't home. Michael walked up to the door and rapped his knuckles on the wood. Footsteps sounded faintly from inside the door, and he took off his headphones and placed them around his neck. The door opened, making a noise that caused Michael to wince. "Michael! Dude, come in!"

A boy with pale skin and freckles dotting his face opened the door. Honey-colored hair laid in a mop on his head, locks covering almond colored eyes that seemed to stare into Michael's soul. Michael's head instinctively tilted up so he could look Jeremy in the eyes. Since the latter boy was taller, Michael had gotten used to looking up at him. A signature grin plastered itself on Michael's face as he nodded, walking inside the house.

"I thought that you were going back to your house?" Jeremy questioned, his voice music to his ears. If only Michael could have that voice repeating in his headphones instead of the music he listened to, but that would have to do. Hell, his life would be a lot better if the only thing he heard was Jeremy's sweet voice in his ears at all times. For the second time today, Michael pushed these excessive thoughts about his best friend out of his mind. 

"I might have locked myself out." Michael smiled sheepishly, looking around the house. "I was wondering if I could stay here tonight?" This wasn't the first time that Michael had slept over at Jeremy's house, but it wasn't as common as he would have liked it. But things took time, so Michael just set his jaw and let Jeremy be the one who decided when Michael would stay or not.

"Of course!" Jeremy didn't seem surprised by the request and accepted it without any hesitation. "We can look for your keys tomorrow. Did you bring any clothes?" The taller boy asked.

Michael raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Nope, sorry. Didn't predict that this would happen." Somehow, this was the first time that Michael had actually locked himself out of his house. He had done some stupid shit before while wasted, but locking himself out of his house won the award of the stupidest.

"Oh, yeah. I probably have some clothes that you could borrow." Jeremy offered. Luckily, Michael's tanned skin hid the rosy-red blush that covered his face in an instant at the offer. 

"That'd be great, thanks dude." Michael finally responded, his moment of hesitation having been gathering himself and his thoughts. By the time he looked back at Jeremy, his skin had returned to his normal tone and he was able to breathe easily again. 

"Wanna head upstairs?" Jeremy asked. "I have the snacks and games set up." he started to walk to the stairs. Michael stood still for a few minutes, seemingly in a daze from the previous conversation. He snapped out of it and walked to the stairs as well, his eyes trained on Jeremy's shoulders, where his head naturally was thanks to their differing heights.

Michael was the perfect height to be able to rest his head on Jeremy's shoulders. Or for Jeremy to be able to hold him by his waist while they kissed. Things that Michael so dearly wished for, but would never get thanks to the fact that Jeremy would never like him. It hurt Michael to realize this day after day, but he had gotten used to the searing pain. "Uh, sure."

The two walked upstairs, the stairs occasionally creaking as the boys' shoes pressed down on the wood. They made it to the second floor where Jeremy's room was, and the taller boy strode ahead to open the door for his friend. It must have been just a kind gesture in Jeremy's eyes, but it still had an effect on Michael and he glanced at the ground, hiding a smile.

Michael walked into the room and sat down on the bed. He bounced on it for a moment, the springs under the bed squealing at the sudden movement. Jeremy walked over to the television, pressed a button on the side of it, and grabbed two controllers from a dresser under the tv. The screen flashed a vibrant blue before slowly fading into a light shade of grey.

Jeremy's fingers flew across the first player controller as he turned on the game. The taller boy handed Michael the first player controller, the latter boy grasping it tightly and testing out all of the buttons to make sure they worked. Jeremy took the second controller. 

"Ready?"

"Ready." Michael confirmed, trying to keep his eyes on the screen rather than the person that they wanted to go to. He blinked a few times, but the game passed quickly and the words 'game over' were plastered on the screen in a blinding white. Jeremy clicked the 'try again?' button and the two began again.

This game-playing session lasted for at least six hours, until it was eleven pm and Michael had to blink twice as much to keep himself awake. It was after a loud yawn escaped Jeremy's mouth that Michael turned to look at him.

He had nice lips. This wasn't the first time Michael had noticed this, but damn. Michael swallowed a lump in his throat. "Tired?" he asked sympathetically. Now that Jeremy had yawned, Michael stopped suppressing his yawns and allowed them to escape. 

"Yeah." Jeremy smiled and stood up, stretching. Which just gave Michael more time to admire him. His perfect skin. His beautiful honey-colored hair that draped over his eyes in just the perfect way. The faint muscles that were just barely visible behind his shirt. The occasional scar lacing his shoulder. Michael's knees became weak, despite the fact that he was sitting down.

His chest tightened and Michael had trouble breathing for a moment. He took deep breaths, praying that Jeremy wouldn't hear Michael practically gasping for air. By the time that Michael had calmed his breathing, Jeremy was done stretching and on his way to the desk to grab the snacks.

Michael smiled weakly at Jeremy as the other boy returned with a few bags of chips. He laid them on the bed and grabbed a handful of the ruffles chips in one of the bags, stuffing them into his mouth. The two of them ate in a comfortable silence, which Michael was relieved for. He didn't think he'd be able to rasp out any words.

As Jeremy stood up, Michael prayed that he wouldn't stretch again. Michael didn't think that he could handle that. Luckily, instead he just walked out of the room with a pair of pajama shorts that he had grabbed on the way out. "Be right back!" he called.

Michael flopped onto his back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. His head was spinning and his heart was about to break through his ribs. This had been such a bad idea. Of course he was happy to be in the same room as Jeremy, but he couldn't just sit here in the same room as him. This, which he thought was a good idea, was not going in Michael's favor.

Soon, Jeremy returned... shirtless. Michael's breath hitched and he looked away immediately. Thankfully, Jeremy was about as observant as a brick wall and he didn't notice the obvious embarassment of the other boy in the room. He was wearing shorts with pac-man symbols all over them. 

Not that Michael's gaze went there immediately. Definitely not. He had a staring contest with the wall before looking back at Jeremy, who was going to sit in the bed next to Michael. He didn't bother to clear the chips away from the bed, instead laying down and closing his eyes. As soon as Michael assumed that he was asleep, he exhaled a loud breath.

Only one night. That was what he needed to keep telling himself. One night of having to sleep next to Jeremy, who didn't seem as bothered by the whole situation as Michael. Not that he didn't enjoy staring at Jeremy's back. He actually quite enjoyed it.

It was just difficult. One of the most difficult things that Michael had to suffer through. He hated it, but he also loved it. It was complicated. Whatever. He might as well try to sleep. 

Michael fell asleep that night restlessly, curling up under the blanket with his brain focused on a million other things than sleep.

Michael Mell had it bad.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Jeremy couldn't sleep that night. He stared up at the ceiling for most of the night, the cold breeze from the air conditioner sweeping over the skin on his chest and stomach. He didn't bother to pull the blanket up, either. The coldness over his body helped distract him from other things.

Mainly the voice of the other boy sleeping in the bed next to him. Another noise came from Michael and Jeremy looked over, but his eyes were still shut tightly. His hands, however, were grabbing at the air and his mouth was moving. Jeremy hadn't known that Michael was a sleeptalker, but clearly he was according to his voice.

Jeremy had been listening to Michael speak in his sleep for at least half an hour now. Sometimes he said curses, sometimes he just spoke random things, and Jeremy even heard him moan once. That was a noise that Jeremy wouldn't admit that he liked. But the most puzzling part of this sleeptalking, and the reason that Jeremy was still awake at three am, was the name 'Jeremy' several times in his speech.

It was quite confusing, but Jeremy didn't mind it that much. He would be exhausted in the morning, but he did have some things to confront Michael about. A lot of things, actually. For one, the fact that Michael pretended to be asleep while touching Jeremy's back. For at least an hour during the night. Just running his fingers along the skin on his back, and it was... not convienent for Jeremy Heere.

And then that sigh when Jeremy was trying to fall asleep. How was he supposed to go to sleep when 1. Michael was sleeping right next to him. 2. Michael is doing everything possible to torture him. 3. Michael is sleeptalking... about him. And it didn't take a genius to guess what he was dreaming about based on the noises he kept making.

Jeremy continued to gaze at the ceiling. His eyes scanned over the painted ceiling, pinpointing every scratch and mark on the ceiling. It was surprisingly distracting, but Jeremy still couldn't fall asleep. The clock on the wall ticked. One second went by. Then one minute. Before long, an hour had gone by. And Jeremy was still wide awake, his almond colored eyes gazing at the ceiling.

After another fifteen minutes of being unable to fall asleep, Jeremy tapped Michael on the shoulder. He rolled over, a faint trickle of drool sliding down his chin. He stared at Jeremy with his eyes closed, and the latter surpressed a smile. He gently rubbed the drool off with a blanket, causing Michael to twitch slightly in his sleep.

It took a few more taps on the shoulder from Jeremy for Michael to wake up, but when he did he was wide awake. His eyes snapped open, he sat up, and he frantically glanced around to see where he was. Jeremy watched him patiently before the other boy gained his consciousness again and blinked drearily at Jeremy.

He looked at the time, which was flashing four-fifteen am. "Jeremy?" he murmured, rubbing his eyes. "Why'd you wake me up?" Michael sighed and stretched his arms out. Jeremy could hear a faint cracking noise as he arched his back in a stretch. 

"Hey, Michael? What would you do if you just realized you had a crush on somebody?" Jeremy asked, his head tilted to the side. He twiddled his fingers, keeping his eyes trained on Michael, who just seemed uncomfortable in this whole situation.

"Why? Do you have a crush on someone?" Jeremy watched a trickle of blood trail down from Michael's lips as his teeth dug into them. He reached a hand towards Michael and wiped the blood off with the back of his hand, wiping it on the sheets of the bed.

"Uh... y-yes." Jeremy answered, waiting for Michael's response with the same piercing gaze that he had given Michael yesterday when he had first came here. 

Michael seemed to think for a moment, and Jeremy could feel the dryness in his own throat. "I don't know? I've only had a crush on someone for four years so I've lost the opportunity for the first opportunity confession." he chuckled dryly.

"You've had a crush on somebody? Who was it?" Jeremy asked, interested in this crush that Michael had. He didn't know if it was him or not, but whenever he doubted it the words that Michael had spoken while speaking came back to him. And then he was roped back into his thoughts.

"Uh..." Michael shifted uncomfortably, sitting up a little so his head reached about to Jeremy's nose. "It's a guy." He said, after pondering whether he should give out details to Jeremy or not. "He has brown hair. And that's all I'm saying. So you woke me up to ask me about a crush?" Michael confirmed, an eyebrow raised.

"Uh, yeah. So that's all you're saying about him?" At least the 'him' gave him a clue. Jeremy had known for a while now that Michael was pretty gay, but he was glad to have at least one thing confirmed. Thinking back, Jeremy much preferred to find out if somebody liked him by himself than with a squip.

"Yep." Michael nodded and looked down at the floor for a second. He eventually glanced at Jeremy, his voice a soft murmur instead of the loud, bold voice that Michael usually used when talking to his best friend. "He also has almond-colored eyes. And I've known him for a while." he started to talk. "And his hair isn't really brown, actually; its more of a darkened honey color. He also has freckles over his face, which I find cute." he was rambling now. "He also has a stutter. And his name starts with a J and ends with a Y."

Michael seemed to have forgotten that he was talking to Jeremy now, his mind in a daze. "Michael, is his name Jeremy?" Jeremy asked the boy, who was staring at the ceiling with his glasses sliding down his face. They fell onto the bed and Jeremy picked them up, gently setting them back on Michael's face.

"Yeah, it is." It took a moment for Michael to actually realize what he had confessed, but when he did he didn't attempt to hide like Jeremy had expected. Or run out of the room, which Jeremy had also expected. Maybe even do both. But definitely not this.

Instead, he just looked at Jeremy for a moment before starting to laugh. The kind of laughs that he usually heard when Michael was playing video games and he was so happy that he beat a level. Or when he got home from school on a Friday.

Jeremy didn't deserve to hear this laugh, not after the incident. But here it was. And here Michael was. And here he was, confessing that he liked him. For four years. Jeremy just felt stupid now for not realizing it.

However, he didn't have time to feel stupid for long before much different thoughts came into his head. And a pair of lips were pressed to his own. It wasn't the best kiss, but it was certainly something. And at the moment, it was probably the best few seconds of his life.

It ended quick, a small kiss, comparable to just a peck on the lips, but Jeremy liked it quite a lot. His hands were up Michael's shirt in no time and Jeremy could feel the curve of Michael's spine as his hands brushed over it. Jeremy fell back, almost paralyzed from the shock of all of this, but that didn't stop Michael and Jeremy was glad that it didn't.

The other boy just pushed Jeremy further down, hands planted on his shoulders, while not breaking the kiss. The kisses were desperate, messy and definitely not the greatest, but Jeremy was ecstatic. Eventually Michael broke it, and Jeremy gazed up at him.

Since when was Michael so good-looking? His face was slightly flushed, the dark pink and the tan color of his skin mixing to create the perfect combination that was plastered on his skin. Sweat was dripping down his forehead, and the hair he generally kept spiked up was drooping down thanks to the sweat. Michael had never looked more perfect in Jeremy's eyes, even when they were playing Apocolypse of the Damned. 

Jeremy couldn't break eye-contact, despite the fact that his face was heating up. It was a pleasant change from the cold breeze that always blew through Jeremy's room. He didn't feel the breeze anymore. Or anything else for that matter, besides the hands on his shoulders. Jeremy tried to clear his thoughts but his mind was foggy and he longed for another kiss.

Jeremy stared up at Michael, surprised that his face wasn't on fire right now. It felt so hot and his breathing was heavy. He had wanted this for so long, even if he hadn't known it, and he was finally here. In this moment. He didn't say anything else; Instead, he just leaned up to kiss Michael again and thanked whatever god was out there that Michael had lost his keys.


End file.
